La leyenda continua
by jmpabor
Summary: Despues de que Luffy se proclamase rey de los piratas, muchos se preguntan que es lo que paso. Esta historia trata de la nueva generacion, enlazando con los anteriores personajes de Oda.
1. Introduccion

CAPITULO 1: INTRODUCCION

Villa Kaysiki era una pequeña isla situada en el mar del este. Era una isla pacifica y poco importante, aunque se encontraba dentro de la ruta hacia el lugar del nacimiento del nuevo rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, lugar de perenigraje para todo pirata.

Su organo de gobierno era un alacalde elegido por el pueblo para un periodo de años, pero debido a que tenian uno muy bueno, nadie le disputaba el gobierno.

El orgullo de los habitantes eran sus niños, la proxima generacion de habitantes de la isla, a los que enseñaban todo su saber para que aprediesen de sus errores, y fuesen justos y sabios.

Todo el mundo recordaba como hace casi 7 años, una niña llego al pueblo misteriosamente en un barco con dos personas, y después de una charla con el alcalde, las dos misteriosas personas se fueron, aunque sin la niña, a la que el alcalde presento a todos sus conciudadanos como su sobrina, a la que su hermano le habia dejado, pues habia fallecido. Todos los habitantes se alegraron por el alcalde, el cual era viudo desde hace poco tiempo, porque ahora tenia una niña a su cuidado.

Los años pasaron, y el bebe crecio hasta ser una niña de 8 años, vivaracha y feliz, aunque un poco traviesa. No le gustaba nada el colegio(casi siempre se escapaba de clases), y lo que mas le gustaba eran oir historias de piratas y lugares lejanos.

Un día un barco llego al puerto de la isla. Llevaba una bandera pirata, por lo que los aldeanos se asustaron, pero al reconocer la bandera se asustaron aun mas.¿Que hacia aquí el rey de los piratas?

Desde hacia unos 10 años, Monkey D. Luffy encontro el One Piece, y se convirtió en el rey de los piratas. Desde entonces no habia parado de viajar por el mundo, escondiendose de la marina, aunque siempre vigilando los acontecimientos. Desde hacia dos años se le habia perdido la pista, después de que la marina intentase destruir su isla natal por haberlo criado, pero Luffy los detuvo y salvo su isla, y amenazo a cualquiera que pusiese la mano encima a sus habitantes.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?-dijo-venimos a pediros que nos vendais comida y agua, y proseguiremos con nuestro viaje

-¿Quieres que te creamos?-dijo un aldeano-eres un pirata, seguro que luego nos robaras

-No amigos, solo estamos de paso-dijo

-Abran paso-dijo el alcalde-¿Qué deseais pirata?

-¿Don Marcel?¿Eres tu?¿no me recuerdas?Soy Luffy de Villa Fucsia

-¿Luffy?¿Que haces aquí?¿No estabas en grand Line?

-Jaja, no, nos aburriamos y nos fuimos de alli, y al pasar por aquí nuestro cocinero noto que no nos quedaba casi comida

-Eso es porque tu te la comes toda-dijo el cocinero

-Esta bien, puedes bajar, te venderemos lo que quieras. Por cierto, si pudieses hacernos un favor, necesitamos subir un puente para poner unos pilares nuevos, si pudieses ayudarnos te lo agradeceríamos

-Eso esta hecho. ¿Quién te acompaña?Creia que no tenias hijos

-Es mi hija adoptiva, se llama Alexis, me la trajeron hace 8 años, desde entonces vive conmigo.

-Hola Alexis, ¿Quieres ver un barco pirata?Sube y te lo enseñara Franky, el lo conoce mejor que nadie

-¿Puedo?-dijo la pequeña

-Claro, pero no rompas nada-dijo el alcalde

A partir de ese dia, los mugiwara se quedaron durante una semana. Durante ese tiempo, Alexis trabo amistad con todos los miembros de la tripulacion, adoraba los platos que Sanji le servia, hablaba de ropa y moda con Nami y Robin, y jugaba con Luffy, chopper y los demas. Poco a poco volvio a ser la niña risueña de siempre., y se encariñaba con los mugiwara, a los que empezaba a considerar como su nueva familia.

Al cabo de una semana, Luffy decidio que ya era hora de abandonar la isla y fue a comunicarselo al alcalde

-Saludos alcalde.

-Hola Luffy, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a decirte que mañana nos iremos de aquí, hemos pasado mucho tiempo, y si nos quedamos mas llamaremos la atención.

-Lo suponia,¿Cómo esta Alexis?

-Ya esta bien, lo ha superado en seguida.

-¿Ya se lo habeis dicho todo?

-No, pero le he pedido a Nami que la traiga aquí cuando pueda, para decirselo.

-Debes tener cuidado, creo que te va a pedir que la lleves contigo. Siempre ha querido viajar

-No lo permitire, cuando decidi dejarla aquí lo hice por su propio bien.

-Si es cierto, sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir a por ella y llevartela

-Lo estuve hablando con Nami, y creemos que es mejor que siga aquí, asi podra disfrutar de una vida sin preocupaciones ni problemas.

-Como veais, sabes que aquí la cuidaremos bien.

-Tambien acorde con nami darle dos regalos para Alexis, el dia que parta de aquí: Estos son dos trozos de nuestro papel Vivre . Deselos si lo considera oportuno algun dia, nosotros seguimos teniendo el suyo, asi que si le ocurre algo lo sabremos.

-¿Se lo habeis contado todo?

-Es mejor que de momento no lo sepa-de repente tocaron a la puerta y nami y Alexis entraron

.-Hola Luffy, ¿para que querias que viniese aquí?-le pregunto Alexis.

-Hola, vien a decirte que mañana nos iremos de aquí, y que nuestros caminos se separaran

-¿Puedo pedirte que me lleves conmigo?

-No te llevare, tu sitio esta aquí, cuando seas mayor podras hacer lo que quieras, pero de momento tendras que quedarte aquí.

-Yo quiero irme, sois una nueva familia par mi

-Lo siento, pero no es posible.

-Yo quiero ir-dijo Alexis llorando- No, los piratas no lloran-contesto Luffy-¡¡Te odio!!-Alexis salio corriendo de la sala, sin despedirse de nadie

-Burro, mira que te pasaste-dijo Nami dandole una torta-hacerle esto a ella

-¿Qué querias que hiciese?-dijo Luffy

-Nada, lo siento, solo que no soporto verla asi, yo no habria podido hacerlo. Ire a hablar con ella y hacerselo entender.- Nami dio un beso a Luffy y salio de la estancia.

Al cabo de media hora buscandola por toda la isla, Nami encontro a la pequeña en un arbol del bosque, al verla se tranquilizo y tomo asiento al lado de ella, esperando a que esta se tranquilizase y hablase con ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo

-Nada, pasaba por aquí y vi que estabas llorando, asi que me sente para ver si podia ayudarte en algo.

-No pasa nada, solo que Luffy es idiota

-Jajaja, si supieses las veces que yo le he dicho eso durante tantos años, pero el no ha cambiado nada desde el primer dia que lo conoci

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Veras, yo era una timadora, robaba a los piratas para conseguir dinero para liberar a mi pueblo porque un pirata lo tenia preso. Yo tenia la idea de que los piratas eran los malos, habian asesinado a mi madre y tenian preso a mi pueblo. Se podia decir que Luffy cambio mi manera de verlo. El me ayudo, y aunque le robe a el tambien, el me siguió hasta mi isla, y al enterarse de la historia, retó al pirata y lo venció. Lo hizo por mi

-¿Hizo todo eso?

-Claro, y mas cosas, que esto quede entre nosotras, Luffy puede parecer idiota, pero en el fondo es el primero que daria su vida por sus nakamas, y no dudaria en lanzarse contra toda la marina. Si el considera que debes quedarte aquí hazle caso, en el fondo solo lo hace por tu bien.

-¿Cómo se hizo pirata?

-Es una larga historia, según el me conto, cuando tenia tu edad un pìrata llego a su isla donde vivia, cerca de aquí. Cada dia Luffy iba con esos piratas, y les pedia que le permitiesen unirse a su tripulación. El pirata no le dejaba, y un dia llegaron otros piratas, que se metieron con sus amigos. Luffy intento atacarlos, pero al ser un niño, lo secuestraron, su amigo pirata lo salvo, pero perdio su brazo en el rescate. Cuando se iba, Luffy le prometio que seria el proximo rey de los piratas, y como sabes, cumplio su promesa. El pirata se rio, y le regalo su sombrero de paja, el mismo que hoy mismo lleva y por el que es conocido, su posesión mas preciada. Me acuerdo que nunca me dejaba tocarlo al principio.

-¿Luffy volvio a ver al pirata?

-Hace muchos años lo volvio a encontrar en la carcel de la marina, durante la batalla de Barbablanca combatieron codo con codo. Bueno, basta de charla, esta noche tenemos una fiesta, y tenemos que ir a ayudar. Antes de irnos, quiero que me prometas que hoy lo pasaras bien, y hablaras con Luffy, el solo busca tu bien.

-Muy bien, te lo prometo

Durante la noche, todos los aldeanos acudieron a la fiesta, se sirvio comida en abundancia con bebidas, y todo el mundo bailo durante toda la noche. En un momento de la noche, mientras Luffy bailaba con Nami, este le pregunto como estaba Alexis. Esta le respondio:

-Ella esta bien, solo necesita tener amigos, y solo nos tiene a nosotros. Eres su ejemplo, Luffy, no me extrañaria nada que mañana gritase que ella sera la proxima reina de los piratas.

-Jaja, nada me alegraria mas

Al dia siguiente, con una gran resaca, todos los aldeanos fueron a despedir a los sombrero de paja al muelle, donde tenian anclado su barco. Todos los mugiwara estaban asomados a la barandilla, excepto su capitan que estaba en tierra firme despidiendose del alcalde.

-Luffy, espero que tengas un buen viaje, y sin que me oiga la marina, que tarden mucho en capturarte. Esperamos verte otra vez, asi te invitaremos a otra fiesta en compensación por la de anoche

-Jaja, muchas gracias señor alcalde, con esa invitacion no dude en que tardaremos poco en volver. Adios Alexis, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.-dijo mirando a la pequeña. Esta ni le devolvió el saludo. Luffy comenzo a andar hacia su barco, y a mitad de camino una voz le paro:

-¡Espera!-dijo Alexis

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Luffy sin girarse

-Solo queria desearte buen viaje Luffy, y darte las gracias por salvarme

-De nada, aunque no se si quiero volver a verte-dijo , y se giro y le saco la lengua a Alexis en un gesto de burla.

-¡Idiota, quiero que lo sepas, a partir de hoy me entrenare, y cuando sea mayor me ire de esta isla, y me convertire en la proxima reina de los piratas!

-Vaya, asi que me superaras, jajaja, ¿habeis oido chicos? Bueno, entonces es justo que tengas esto, para que me recuerdes durante el viaje- Luffy se acerco a Alexis, se puso la mano en la cabeza y le puso su sombrero a Alexis

-Luffy,¿Qué haces?-dijo Nami

-Tranquila, yo ya cumpli mi promesa y mi objetivo, es justo que otro con mis mismo sueños a mi edad lo tenga-dijo este-Cuidalo, ¿De acuerdo?cuando seas pirata nos encontraremos y me lo devolveras

Alexis lloro, y abrazo a Luffy. Este después subio a su barco, y se despidio de todo el pueblo.

-Eres incorregible-dijo Nami- Sabia que se lo darias

-¿Qué otra cosa podria haber echo?-dijo Luffy

-Jaja, estoy esperando que crezca para batirme con su tripulación-dijo Zorro- Siendo quien es seguro que sera buena.

-Ha crecido mucho, ¿verdad capitan?-dijo Robin

-Si es cierto, seguro que la volveremos a ver.¿Se ha tragado la historia,no?

-Seguro que no sospecha nada capitan-dijo la arqueologa

-Si, por una vez lo hiciste bien y te ceñiste al plan, no lo estropeaste-dijo Nami


	2. CAPITULO 1: La partida

**CAPITULO 1: LA PARTIDA**

Pasaron 10 años de la visita de Luffy a Villa Kayshiky. La isla siguió el curso de vida normal y corriente. El alcalde renovó la confianza de sus ciudadanos durante dos mandatos.

Era casi de tarde-noche, cuando una bella chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones salió del bosque. No vestia faldas ni ropa de paseo, sino que iba con un pantalón, botas y camiseta. La chica salia del bosque acompañada de un instructor de la marina, el cual habia estado entrenandola privadamente en el bosque.

-Gracias por todo, maestro

-De nada Alexis, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido, te irá bien para protegerte.

-Hasta otra, espero volver a verte.

La chica se despidio y salio rumbo a la casa del alcalde donde vivia, se quito la ropa y se ducho. Despues se puso una ropa mas decente(como decia su padre adoptivo), un vestido largo de color azul, en el que los bajos tapaban los zapatos, con los zapatos de tacon., junto a unos pendientes y joyas apropiadas. La chica odiaba esta ropa definitivamente, pero tenia que ponersela cuando venia una persona importante a la isla y habia una recepcion, como este era el caso.

La chica llego a la sede del ayuntamiento cuando la fiesta habia comenzado, pero consiguió colarse en la fiesta sin que nadie se diese cuenta, menos el alcalde, el cual estaba acostumbrado a que la chica llegase tarde a estos eventos, pues sabia lo mucho que los aborrecia. Esta noche el invitado era importante, era el gobernador de la marina del mar del Este. El gobernador habia asistido a la fiesta junto a su mujer e hijo, que tenia 20 años.

El gobernador estaba comentando con el alcalde los informes de actividad pirata, los cuales eran pocos.

-Como ve aquí estamos bastante protegidos, solo tenemos piratas de poco calibre.

-Si, pero no se olvide que de aquí salio el rey de los piratas

-Bueno, solo uno de cada mil personas, siempre hay una excepcion. Aunque pronto lo capturaremos, ya queda poco tiempo para que pague por sus crímenes

-Ese día será un gran día para la marina

-Si, es cierto, nunca hemos tenido un rey pirata durante tanto tiempo, dicen que Roger duro un par de años, antes de que lo capturasemos

-Bueno, yo era niño por esa época, asi que no me acuerdo mucho, jajaja

-Alcalde, ¿Quién es la joven esa que esta junto a la mesa?. Nunca la habia visto por aquí-dijo señalando a Alexis

-Ah, es mi hija adoptiva, Alexis, le pedi que se pasase por la fiesta para saludarle señor, ahora la llamare para que venga.

-Espere, primero llamare a mi hijo y asi se la presenta tambien

-Como no, milord

El alcalde llamo a su hijo, que rapidamente se acerco, y a la vez el alcalde llamo a Alexis para que se acercase:

-Alexis hija, te presento al Lord Mariscal de la zona, y a su hijo, Hon

-Un placer señor-dijo Alexis haciendo un gesto protocolario

-El gusto es mio señorita-dijo el Lord Mariscal

-Señor-dijo Alexis mirando a Hon

-Un gusto conocerla señorita, es usted muy bella-dijo Hon

-Muchas gracias señor-dijo Alexis

-Bien alcalde, si le parece vayamos a su despacho y hablemos de las defensas de la isla frente a ataques piratas, si le parece

-Como no, lord mariscal

-Si nos disculpais muchachos, luego nos veremos.

El alcalde y el Lord Mariscal subieron al piso de arriba, donde el alcalde tenia su despacho privado. Alexis y Hon se quedaron de pie mirandose. De repente la orquesta comenzo a tocar un tema lento

-Me concederia este baile, señorita-dijo Hon extendiendo su mano

-Lo siento señor, tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos que requieren de mi presencia, ya sabe, quizas luego sea posible

-Como querais, estare esperándoos

Alexis aborrecia todos estos convites, por lo que como ya habia cumplido presentandose al Lord Mariscal, decidio que era hora de abandonar la fiesta discretamente, sin que nadie se enterase. Aun asi, ante la importancia de los invitados, decidio pasarse por el despacho del alcalde para comentar a la guardia de la puerta que le dijese al alcalde que abandonaba la fiesta porque no se encontraba bien. Al llegar al piso de arriba, vio que no habia ningun guardia vigilando el pasillo, ni la puerta, asi que decidio adentrarse más. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho, oyo la conversación que tenia lugar dentro:

-Bien, el primer punto ya esta echo, nos encargamos de este alcalde de pacotilla. Lo hiciste bien

-Gracias señor-dijo una misteriosa voz.

-Bien, ahora hay que ocupar el cuartel de policia, y la isla ya sera nuestra

-Si quiere yo me puedo ocupar de eso

-Bien, llamare a los acorazados para que se vayan acercando, luego ire a por la hija del alcalde, puede quedar bien dentro de mi servicio como sirvienta, es muy guapa.

Al oir eso, Alexis se escondio dentro de un armario cercano, y dejo pasar a todo el mundo. Cuando penso que todo el mundo ya se habia ido, abrio la puerta y entro dentro del despacho, Alli se encontro al alcalde ensangrentado, aunque aun le quedaba un hilo de vida.

-¡Padre!¿Que te han hecho?

-Mi pequeña, me queda poco tiempo, y hay mucho que contarte

-Tranquilo, te pondras bien, en seguida te llevare al medico, y el te curara.

-No hay tiempo, tienes que huir Alexis, no me perdonaria si te pasase algo.

-No puedo dejarte aquí

-Si que puedes, yo ya soy viejo, y a ti te queda toda una vida de sueños, no dejes nunca que nadie te impida que se cumplan tus sueños. Recuerda tu promesa hecha hace 10 años, y a quien se la hiciste. El te esta esperando aun

-Si padre

-Detrás de ese cuadro, hay una caja fuerte, alli hay tres cosas para ti, una quiero que la quemes, es la de color rojo, las otras son tuyas. En una encontraras una carta que te explica quienes son tus padres y muchas cosas que desconoces. En la otra hay un poco de dinero, que ahorre para cuando te fueses. Haz con ellas lo que veas, pero por favor, quema la roja ahora mismo delante mia, es muy importante que no caiga en manos de la marina.

-Si padre-Alexis se acerco, cogio el paquete rojo y lo tiro al fuego. Luego cogio los otros dos y se acerco al alcalde.

-Ahora tienes que correr, ve a casa y coge tus cosas, y huye antes de que vengan los acorazados, sino no podras salir de aquí. Es hora de que cumplas tu sueño. ¡¡Corre Alexis, huye!!

Alexis cogio su vestido, lo rasgo por los bajos para poder moverse mejor, y salio por la ventana.

-Lo siento rey de los piratas, 18 años mintiendo a la marina son muchos años para que no se den cuenta, hice todo lo que pude-dijo el alcalde y dejo de respirar.

Alexis salto al suelo, y corrio hacia su casa. Por suerte, su casa estaba cerca del ayuntamiento, asi que no ando mucho tiempo antes de llegar a la casa y cerrar la puerta. Rapidamente, se cambio de ropa a otra mas apropiada para su nueva vida, la vida de pirata. Se vistio y antes de salir, se ato con una cinta al cuello un sombrero de paja, regalo de un amigo suyo que le habia hecho hace 10 años. Luego corrio hacia la despensa, cogio todos los botes de comida en conserva y unas cantimploras que tenia preparadas desde hacia tiempo, pues ella estaba pensando en escaparse dentro de poco, sin que nadie lo notase. Luego salio de la casa, pero al salir, unos marines se dieron cuenta de su presencia:

-Alto, ¿Qué haces en esa casa?-dijo el soldado.

Alexis se paro, y al ver que solo eran un grupo poco numeroso, dejo los paquetes en el suelo, y se fue acercando a los marines con las manos en alto. Al llegar casi al lado de ellos, les lanzo tres puñetazos que los dejo ko. Rapidamente se dio la vuelta y cogio su equipaje y partido rumbo a los muelles.

-Señor, llama el almirante Smoker

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo el Lord Mariscal

-Pregunta si lograron capturar ya el pueblo.

-Dile que el objetivo esta casi cumplido, pero que necesitamos los acorazados para evitar fugas

-Dice que hay que capturar a la hija del alcalde viva

-Dile que la intentaremos buscar, pero que vamos a iniciar ya la Buster Call.

-Bien señor

-Soldado, llame a los barcos y convoque una Buster Call, destruiremos la isla por ser un nido de piratas. Mande a todos los soldados que se dirigan al barco de evacuacion, y que no salven a ningun ciudadano

-A la orden señor

Alexis seguia corriendo por el pueblo en direccion al bosque, pues en ese extremo habia una pequeña playa y un pequeño bote escondido, cuando de repente oyo un cañon y una explosion en el pueblo.

-No puede ser, estan matando a todo el mundo, ¿Por qué?¿que hemos hecho para que la marina nos trate asi?

-Vaya, asi que aquí estabas-dijo una voz

-¿Quién hay ahí?-dijo Alexis

-Te estaba buscando preciosa, veo que te has cambiado a una ropa que aunque te favorece poco sigue mostrando tu belleza-dijo el aludido saliendo de su escondite

Alexis se miro, vestia un pantalón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro, unas botas, y una camisa azul-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Estaba buscandote, aun me debes un baile, aunque pensandolo bien, creo que bailaremos muchas mas veces, cuando me case contigo-dijo Hon, el hijo del Lord Mariscal

-Jamas lo hare, no me casaria contigo ni aunque fueses el unico hombre del mundo, no después de lo de esta noche

-Lo de esta noche era necesario, tu amado padre era un traidor a los marines. ¿Sabias que fue un pirata que se canso de pelear y se establecio en esta isla?¿y que seguia manteniendo tratos con los demas piratas, dandoles dinero que pertenecia a la marina?

-Y que si lo fue, era un buen hombre, muy respetado por sus vecinos. El cambio

-La chusma siempre sera la chusma, igual que un pirata siempre sera un pirata.

-¿Y por eso acabais con todo el pueblo?

-Todo el pueblo lo sabia, asi que es complice del delito, y lo ocultaron durante 20 años, hasta que un dia nos enteramos de todo, y decidimos actuar.

-¿Matareis a niños inocentes, o a gente que vivia en paz solo por eso?

-Todo el mundo debe morir, todo en pos de la justicia verdadera

-Me dais asco los marines-dijo Alexis-Sois escoria. Os creeis por encima de cualquier persona

-Asi que al fin sacas tu verdadera cara, hablas como un pirata-dijo Hon-En la fiesta observe que actuabas muy bien tu papel, siendo una hija sumisa y muy bien educada. Observe que llegaste tarde, y te he estado vigilando desde que me dejaste. ¿Qué fue lo que habia en esa caja que quemaste?

-No lo se, no la abri, y aunque lo supiese nunca te lo diria.

-Bien, entonces tendre que capturarte para interrogarte. Es una lastima, una chica tan guapa , dejar que solo los de Impel Town disfrtuten de ti. Rindete, no tienes ninguna posibilidad, entrene con los mejores marines en el cuartel general desde niño.

Hon se acerco para atrapar a Alexis, muy confiado en que le resultaria facil, pero antes de que la atrapase, Alexis dio un salto para atrás esquivandolo, y dejo su equipaje en el suelo. Rapidamente, salto hacia delante y le propino un puñetazo a Hon que le alcanzo, pero este solo lo recibio, sin lanzarlo por los aires.

-Me gustan las chicas peleonas, domesticarlas resulta mas entretenido.

-No dejare que me atrapes

Hon lanzo su puñetazo mas rapido, y alcanzo a Alexis, que fue lanzada contra un arbol, esta se recompuso, pero no le dio tiempo a seguir esquivando las patadas que Hon le lanzaba, asi que se prometio. Alexis se harto, ademas penso que dentro de poco tendria a todo un regimiento de marines por esta zona buscando a Hon, asi que decidio terminar rapidamente con el combate. Asi que vio como hon lanzaba una patada, y la esquivo, miro a un Hon sorprendido, y lanzo su ataque, -Futon no, Stamp-Alexis creo una rafaga de viento, que movio todos los arboles cercanos, y con ellos sepulto a Hon. Rapidamente, Alexis cogio su bolsa, llego a su bote, el cual era una pequeña embarcación con una cabina para resguardarse y una vela mayor para aprovechar la energia del viento, y zarpo rumbo a su aventura en el mar, para convertirse en reina de los piratas.

-Asi que una fruta del diablo, quien lo iba a decir, eres mas interesante de lo que imaginaba, Alexis. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro-dijo un Hon enojado por su derrota.


End file.
